


Under the Mistletoe

by nightshooter318



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, fem!chen, fem!luhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshooter318/pseuds/nightshooter318
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luhan realizes her true feelings under the mistletoe -  with Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

"Sorry Luhan, I have to go back to my classroom, Suho said in his text message he wants to have a word with me."

 

Luhan sighed in defeat as Minseok turned away and walked back down the corridor, heading for his classroom. She had tried many times to make her Minseok-oppa step under any of the mistletoe hanging around in the school corridors with her without him noticing her intentions, but she always failed. All she wanted was to receive a kiss from her crush under the mistletoe in her belief that it would spark a romance between them, her yearly Christmas wish ever since she met Minseok. Getting him to walk with her was easy since they were friends despite being in separate classes and Minseok was too oblivious for his own good. Every time she would try to drag him with her to a mistletoe-decked part of the corridors, however, something (more like someone, to be honest) would always come to separate them. Luhan tried to recall all of her attempts and their less-than-romantic endings:

 

First attempt: Minseok was dragged off by his girl classmate Chen for their group project.

Second: Minseok dashed off to the boys' restroom to answer Mother Nature's call.

Third: Minseok's male friends plucked him off from her hands, saying that they had a group study scheduled on that moment for their quiz.

Fourth: This time it was Luhan's bestfriend and classmate Sehun who dragged her off for a study session.

Fifth: Luhan had to go back to her classroom for a sudden meeting about her class' Christmas party.

Sixth: Luhan and Minseok arrived to a scene of a guy kissing his girlfriend's cheek under the mistletoe-decked part of the doorway they were heading to. Luhan wanted to bring Minseok to another mistletoe-decked one but he preferred to pass through a mistletoe-free corridor.

Seventh: Minseok was only one step away from joining Luhan under a mistletoe without him noticing (yes! yes! yes!) but Chen and Sehun arrived, Chen dragging Minseok again for their still-unfinished project and Sehun bringing Luhan to a new bubble tea shop outside the school.

Eigth: The most recent one where Minseok had to return to his classroom for a word with his class president Suho.

 

"Aaarghh! This is so frustrating! How can I bring him under the mistletoe with me without anyone getting in our way?" Luhan banged her head on the table in frustration, her blonde locks falling off her shoulders. Sehun had taken her with him to the bubble tea shop outside the school after he spotted her looking defeated in a school corridor after her last attempt on Minseok.

 

"Calm down Lu, I'm pretty sure you'll finally get him with you under the mistletoe soon," Sehun said coolly and took a sip of his bubble tea.

 

Luhan straightened up and glared at her bestfriend. "Says the one who sabotaged my efforts twice."

 

Sehun laughed. "That wasn't my fault. It was all a coincidence, okay? Don't be mad, you'll only look ugly if you do," he said and reached across the table to pinch his bestfriend's cheek lightly and withdrew his hand. Luhan blushed; Sehun had never done such a thing to her before.

 

"Excuse me, I am still pretty whatever my emotions or facial expressions may be," she said defiantly and stuck out her bottom lip. Sehun reached out again to pinch Luhan's other cheek. "You're so cute Luhannie." He withdrew his hand.

 

The blonde did not know why the statement made her blush despite hearing it many times before from his brunet bestfriend. "H-how many times before did I tell you that I'm not cute? I am pretty, Sehunnie. No, scratch that, I am BEAUTIFUL," she said and flipped her blonde locks magnificently.

 

Sehun gave her a smile that strangely increased her heartbeat. "Yeah, I know that."

 

x x x x x  
Luhan stood in the corridor near the mistletoe-decked area, waiting for Minseok to appear so she could have another try with him under the mistletoe. After a few moments, she heard cheers and shouts from the group of people who had flocked around the corridor entrance. Wondering, she squeezed in through the crowd and found Minseok and Chen, both blushing, under the mistletoe, cornered by the crowd made up of the pair's classmates. Amidst encouraging shouts of "Kiss!", Minseok shyly bent down and gave Chen a quick kiss on her lips.

 

The students burst into merry applause and cheers, but Luhan didn't. She merely stood there, dumbstruck, as Minseok confessed his long-kept feelings for Chen and asked to court her. Luhan merely watched as Chen shyly nodded with her face bright pink as Minseok hugged her and let go, then held her hand and led her away. Luhan merely watched the two walk away with the cheering crowd tailing them, her heart heavy like lead.

 

Luhan lowered her head, her blonde locks shadowing her miserable expression as she walked towards the corridor entrance, heading for own classroom. She bumped into someone but she didn't care even though her face was pressed against the other's hard chest.

 

"Luhan... You always run after Minseok, even though he doesn't notice your feelings... Even though I am always by your side..."

 

Luhan raised her head and saw Sehun looking down at her with sad, hurt eyes. Her breath hitched; they were never this close before. And she had never seen her bestfriend looking this pained before.

 

"Throughout this month, I have been under a mistletoe with you several times but you never noticed.. Even though we are now standing under one, you still didn't notice..." Sehun said, his voice hinting of sadness and pain.

 

The blonde raised her eyes a little higher and saw that the two of them were indeed under the mistletoe. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, seemingly loud enough to fill the now empty corridor; the starting bell had rung a minute ago.

 

"Lu, I have always wanted you to be happy even though it will pain me, but now you have seen the truth that Minseok has feelings for someone else, will you still be happy?"

A few seconds passed before Luhan answered softly. "N-no..." She lowered her head, reminiscing the many times Sehun cheered her up and supported her foolish attempts on her now ex-crush, not knowing that she was already hurting him in the process. Hurting the one who had always been there, the one who had always lifted her up whenever she felt down, the one who sacrificed his own feelings for her happiness...

 

Realization slammed her insides like massive ocean waves.

 

She lifted her hazel orbs to meet Sehun's dark chocolate brown ones. "I won't be happy because I was already hurting you.." Tears welled up in her eyes as she lowered her gaze. "I'm so sorry.. I should have known.. I was too obsessed with another guy who was too oblivious to my intentions to notice that you were already.. " Her voice faltered to a whisper.

 

The tall brunet gave his bestfriend a small smile as he held her chin to make their eyes meet once more. "No, don't say sorry. I should have told you the truth long ago." He tucked wisps of her shiny blonde hair behind her ear and gazed deep into her eyes as he cupped her delicate face in his warm hands. "Will you let me say the truth, Lu?"

 

Luhan nodded gently and made a small smile.

 

Sehun lowered his face, making their foreheads and the tip of their noses touch. He spoke in a soft voice. "I love you, Luhan."

 

On that moment, as Sehun pressed his soft lips against hers, Luhan closed her eyes and felt the warm, tingling sensation that told her what her heart had truly been wishing for all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever HunHan oneshot done! This is a Christmas special for my 2nd fave EXOTP <3 I actually wanted to genderbend Minseok but Luhan would have to be a boy and Sehun a girl (which I don't want to happen) and I don't want Luhan to be a bisexual guy so tada~ it's a fem!Luhan and fem!Chen sitch we have here in the story. Ok, so much for that. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Love lots and happy holidays!


End file.
